


The Collection

by Galactic_Bartender



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Bartender/pseuds/Galactic_Bartender
Summary: How our favorite Sgt likes to unwind after a mission
Kudos: 9





	The Collection

The vibroblade glides seamlessly over the piece of wood Hunter was working with this time. Another stressful mission, another success to add to their books. Which means another addition to his collection of carvings. They were all over the Havoc Marauder.

Hunter doesn’t remember what prompted him to start his whittling. But it became a habit post-mission, almost like Crosshair’s routine with his rifle and a rag after some time out in the field. He scrubs, Hunter notches. There was something satisfying about cutting into the wood. It was natural, somewhat soft in its own way, the blade smoothly peeling back layer after layer of wood effortlessly. More soothing than the alternative: cutting into the tough cold, metal of the clankers. Hearing the loud tearing of their shells, the mechanical failure of their systems as Hunters blade hits its mark.

The floor is littered with wood shavings as Hunter finishes up his project. He looks down at his handiwork. The little wooden Tooka looks so delicate and calm in his hand, vibroblade looking the exact opposite in the other. How can something menacing make something so beautiful and peaceful. Will the war do the same to the galaxy once it is over and the Republic has won?

Hunter sighs and stands up, sheathing the blade. He takes the carving to the nearest surface and sets it down. Just another one for his collection.


End file.
